Falling In
by Boss-Awesome
Summary: The class goes to the beach, fluff happens.
1. Kaminari is Dense

Thursday classes were winding down as the hero course's seventh period was coming to an end. Class 1-A's homeroom teach entered to give his final remarks about the day. "Settle down, everyone. I have to give an important announcement," Aizawa the teacher said in his monotonous voice. Most of the class paid absolute attention except for Bakugo who laid back pretending not to care and Kaminari and Ashido were nearly asleep, their heads bobbing every few minutes. "As you know you've each got your provisional hero license, even Todoroki and Bakugo after their second try." Todoroki simply acknowledged with a slight nod while Bakugo opened his eyes angered. "Because of this U.A. is sending you on a special trip. A trip to the beach."

The class gave a gasp of surprise, Kaminari and Ashido even woke with vigor. In the confusion Asui raised her hand Aizawa called on her. "Sensei, why are we going to the beach? Is it more hero training?"

"An excellent question, but no, it isn't. A hero's body needs rest to save everyone they can and to capture villains. Like your body your mind needs to rest as well. The most logical way for the mind to rest is light physical activity. Something mind-numbing like going to the beach for the weekend should suffice," Aiazwa was stern with them as with everyone but the students knew he genuinely cared. "When you get back however you will have to face your most difficult trails yet… class dismissed." None of the students heard him as they began to talk among themselves.

"All the girls… at the beach… wearing bikinis to fit those breasts and their… and the watermelon juices on their mouths." Mineta fainted in his seat with a bloody nose and perverted thoughts.

"The beach? I've never been to the beach before," Uraraka said worried.

"You've never been? Oh right…" Midoriya was thinking of a way to make her feel better. Knowing her poor family she obviously wouldn't have been able to take vacations. "Don't worry Uraraka, Iida and I will make this the best trip ever!"

"Midoriya is right, not only should we rest and relax but having the most fun we can with friends is important," Iida added.

"Aw, thanks you two. I'm now pumped for the beach!" Uraraka gave her signature heartfelt smile thinking how blessed she was for the best friends she's ever had.

"Have you ever been to the beach Todoroki," Yaoyorozu inquired.

"Yes, my sister and I once went together. We had soba there."

Yaoyorozu had hoped it would have started more of a conversation. They haven't had much time to talk as of late and with now having to do real hero work taking up so much time she barely got to see him at all. Maybe this trip is what she really needed after all to spend time with him.

"Ojiro, can you believe it? The beach! I'm so glad I bought a new swimsuit not too long ago!" Hagakure said flailing her body in her seat.

"Mhm, it should be fun with everyone there," Ojiro replied "maybe we could set up some games of volley ball as well." Hagakure stopped flailing and looked over to him and sighed.

"Mina!" Kirishima yelled.

"Eijiro!" Ashido replied, also yelling.

"CAVALRY BATTLE!"

"OH YES!" They ran to each other with fire in their eyes grabbing their hands in a fierce lock. "Hagakure, we challenge you to a cavalry battle!"

This got Hagakure fired up. "Oh you are so on! Ojiro, we have to beat them!"

"B-but Hagakure," Hagakure's back slouched toward Ojiro as she gave a whimper like noise. He blushed and looked away from her. "I guess we can, but I can't promise we will win though." She gave a squeal of joy hugging Ojiro's neck.

"I hate the beach." Jiro sighed putting her head on her desk. "I don't like the sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating." She put her earphone jacks over her head, clearly unhappy with this new outing.

"Not like you though. You're soft and smooth." Kaminari joked. Jiro used her jacks to poke the blond in his side then smack him once in the face not ungently. "So what's the real problem, Jiro?"

She mumbled into her arms that were on the desk.

"I didn't quite hear that." He got closer, "If you don't want everyone to hear you can just whisper it." He got even closer. Close enough for Jiro to whisper in his ear.

Jiro nearly did but swiftly got up and called for Yaoyorozu, "Momo, do you mind coming with me back to the dorms? I need your opinion on something." Yaoyorozu acknowledged her with a nod and said her goodbyes to the class while leaving with Jiro. Kaminari sighed unable to stop her and started to collect his things to leave as the others left at their own paces.

"She really sounds unhappy about this trip, huh." Bakugo said to Kaminari as he was the only one in the classroom.

"I didn't know you cared so much about her, Bakugo. Have you gotten a softer outlook on life or are you going for her? One warning of advice, she might be too feisty for even you." Kaminari gave a toothy grin to go with his joke.

"Die you dipshit! I know when people need my help so let me help you or I'll blow you up into tiny pieces!" Bakugo yelled at him for trying to joke. Bakugo grabbed the seat from the desk in front of Kaminari's and pushed it to the desk so he could sit in it backwards to face Kaminari. "So tell me the real problem, you've got two minutes!"

Kaminari faintly smiled at him. He knew Bakugo wasn't gonna say anything to anyone about his problems, mostly because Bakugo hated caring. "I want to get closer to Jiro." Bakugo started taping one of his feet on the ground, visibly annoyed. "I like her I really do even if she doesn't have as big ti-"

"Get to the point!" Bakugo interrupted, finally annoyed to his breaking point, clearly he wasn't ready to completely deal with these emotional problems but Kanimari was still happier ether way.

"The point is I can't get her to open up to me! I don't know how to tell her. Jokes don't work and romantic schemes won't work. I feel like I have no idea how to make her see it."

Bakugo, at his limit, got up from his seat backpack in hand. "Just tell her you like her you chicken-shit. If she doesn't care then it won't matter! You only lose if you won't say it!" Bakugo walked out of the classroom fuming.

 _When did he become an expert in this?_ Kaminari thought. _Maybe he's right though._ Kaminari scratched the back his head. Tomorrow he'd tell her. No jokes, no schemes, just tell her how he felt.

The night flew by as Kaminari packed for the trip. One day and two nights might be a long trip but he was excited for it nevertheless. Simple white tee shirts and a pair of black jeans with his favorite swim trunks, black with yellow bolts of lightning and some spare bills for whatever he was going to need at the beach and he was done. The next day of classes passed quickly as well leaving the students to get on their bus for the trip. He tried to get Jiro to sit next to him but she passed him up for the seat next to Yaoyorozu at the furthest seats at the back. Kaminari sat next to Bakugo with the rest of his friends taking the groups of seats around them.

He had fun talking with them as it helped pass the time and made him forget his nervousness until Ashido reminded him of it. "So Kaminari," she whispered from the seat across from his. "Are you ready to tell her how you feel when you see her out there?"

Kaminari was taken aback; surely Bakugo wouldn't have said anything. He managed to speak in his best whisper-yell, "Bakugo did you tell anyone!"

"Why would I _even have to_? It is so obvious even that shit Deku could tell," Bakugo barked.

Ashido put her hand to her mouth and gave a chuckle. "Seriously? I was just pulling your leg. You were so preoccupied with something I just wanted to ruffle you. Is it Jiro!" She gave a squeal of delight. "Oh my god it is!"

 _Oh great, now I blew it for myself._ "Yeah I do but keep it down! I need to tell her myself or it won't mean anything!" His whispering could be seen by Jiro as he was nearly out of his seat trying to talk to Ashido; thankfully her jacks did not give her better hearing if she did not have them plugged into anything. Kirishima gave him a manly thumbs-up and a toothy grin behind Ashido while the others, beside Bakugo, gave words of encouragement. This time those words made it all feel more real.

When they finally arrived the future heroes got off the bus in an orderly fashion thanks to Iida and were told the rules of their vacation, again, and made to agree with them. Afterward they went as a group to the changing rooms to get on their proper beach attire. Kaminari had on his trunks and his white tee and raced the other boys to find a suitable spot for the day. They had found one with enough space for the entire group without too much trouble oddly. They were far from the changing stations however so someone would have to get the girls to bring them over. Mineta was the first to offer and the first to be shot down. Todoroki was decided to go over has he could show them.

 _Stay calm and everything will be fine._ He knew something would go wrong so he took off the tee and raced out into the water. "I'm gonna try the water out, see if it is the right temperature!" It wasn't a lie, he did want to swim but his anxiety was the major reason he wanted to go in right then. He stayed in the waist deep water for what felt like ages. Dunking his own head under he tried to cool his brain down while getting accustomed to the water.

"Denki!" Kaminari heard Jiro call his name but came up with his back facing her. He turned to see her in a yellow bikini with matching choker, the top showing off her modest size and the bottom with two sets of frills. She was blushing and her jacks went on their own touching tips and showing off her own embarrassment. "Don't stare!" Kaminari only then realized he was staring. He looked away with his face red as hers. "Don't you have something to tell me? Ahsido said it was something important and to find you as quickly as possible."

Kaminari swallowed. "Jiro…"

"Spit it out, Jamming-Whey." Jiro clenched her fists unable to look at Kaminari instead looking into the pristine water. He wasn't able to. His mind was caught up in fear and embarrassment. He had one chance to get it right and if he failed at best she would say no at worst she was going to hate him. Was he ready for that? Was she ready for that? What if she did not want a boyfriend? What if- "If you don't say anything I'm going to leave and get changed!" Jiro yelled loud enough to break him from his trance.

"Kyoka, I really like you!" Kaminari felt as if he spilled his guts out in front of Jiro. He felt completely exposed for the first time.

"Duh!" She yelled in response.

He nearly fell into the water. "You mean you knew?"

"I'm surprised that you're surprised and I like you to, you idiot!" They looked each other in the eyes for the first time since the trip was announced her soft eyes feeling better than the cold waves washing over him. He waited only half a second before rushing over to her and picking her up for a spin wildly laughing as he did. "Denki" she yelled slapping him with a jack. They both fell into the water.


	2. Prince and the Pussycat

Todoroki went to get the girls, the spot they set the umbrellas and towels down for was surprisingly large enough for most of them to have sitting room. He felt the sun on his back due to him only wearing light blue swimming trunks and brown sandals. The heat felt refreshing with the slight breeze carrying the coolness from the waves and their salt. But what felt more refreshing was the smells of the foods the venders were selling. He wet his lips in anticipation.

Todoroki came to the changing station where the girls were at. Most of the girls were already changed and were waiting outside with their bags, everyone but Jiro. Yaoyorozu was trying to console her into coming out. "Please Jiro," Yaoyorozu said softly, "you look amazing. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's also very dirty in there, if anything else you should leave so you don't get sick."

"Fine then, tell Ashido to give me back my regular clothes so I can change into them."

"No can do," Ashido said playfully. "You'll have to come out here and get them."

"UGH, fine." Jiro came out moments later red-faced and fists clenched. "Okay, give me my clothes back." She held out her hand for the bag.

"I never said it was me, a certain blond might just wanna see how much you dolled yourself up for him. Ashido clutched the bag even tighter. "Todoroki where is it?" She yelled with urgency as Jiro was about to pounce to get back her belongings. Todoroki pointed the direction of thei spot and Ashido gave thanks as she raced to get to the site with her blackmail in hand. Jiro and the other girls besides Yaoyorozu left to catch up to her.

"They can be such a handful at times," Yaoyorozu smiled fondly at the other girls and gave a sigh of relief.

Todoroki finally got a chance to notice Yaoyorozu's attire; the simple form fitting red bikini suited her he decided. "You aren't going with them?" His inquiry gave her pause and she blushed. "I'm headed to grab something to eat if you would like to join me." His innocent invitation sent a pulse into her.

"Uh, yes of course, the trip was a long one and it would be best to eat before it gets dark and the shops close." Todoroki did not know whether the trip was a long one or not, to him the trip seemed very average. He decided to not press it.

The smells of the various foods filled Todoroki's nostrils and gave him a voracious appetite and he knew exactly what to look for. He found the shop selling his favorite dish in minutes. Tempura soba looked to be the shop's specialty. "Two orders of cold tempura soba please," he told the clerk.

"One hot," Yaoyorozu said behind him. Todoroki noted he should have asked her first. He made a mental note. The clerk took the order and told them the total for their meals. "Give me a second to find my wallet and I'll pay for mine," searching through her bag she saw Todoroki had already paid. Yaoyorozu pouted at him for doing such without talking to her. The clerk sent the order back and soon the two aspiring heroes had their meals. Not wanting to eat at the stand they found seats under umbrellas at a small dining area in the open air.

The sat under the umbrellas at the coolness from their shade enveloped their bodies. "You know you didn't have to pay for me, right Todoroki?"

"I did, I already had my wallet out so I decided to pay. I also invited you to come along it makes sense I'd pay," Todoroki stated matter of factly.

"How very traditional of you, very well then." That sat eating their food. Both happily munched away at it and remarked how it was as good as Lunch-Rush's. "It could be the setting," she mused looking out at the beach into the horizon.

"Mmm, it is nice. With everything going on in our lives something like going on a small vacation like this is a rarity. I fear we'll only have fleeting moments left." Todoroki finished off his soba with an extra piece of tempura left. Yaoyorozu looked at him. He didn't know what he said that was wrong, maybe the way he said it. "Sorry to upset you, Momo."

Yaoyorozu looked at him, his eyes down toward the table trying to think. "I guess neither of us is very good with people." She gave a reassuring smile.

A slight smile came from him as well. "I hope to get better. This past year we've done so much. Changed so much. It's been… fun. I feel like I'm falling in love with being a true hero."

 _Meow._

"Guaw!" Both were startled by the noise, Yaoyorozu nearly jumped from her seat as she heard it.

Todoroki saw an old brown cat trying to climb up his leg meowing while doing it. "Oh hello, Mr. Cat." Todoroki spoke fondly to it as if it was an old friend. It kept with its mewling as if it wanted something. He smiled "I see, this is what you wanted." Todoroki gave the cat the final piece of tempura. The cat took the food and devoured it greedily.

"I see you're fond of animals." Yaoyorozu got up from her seat and went around to Todoroki to inspect the cat.

"Not especially, just cats." As the cat finished Todoroki noticed the collar on it. He nabbed the cat and while it tried to claw its way out of his arms he took a look. "Says here he's Satoshi from half the country away."

"You think someone brought him here?" Yaoyorozu inquired, "This isn't a beach that allows animals."

"I'd have to assume so." He kept ahold of the cat cradling it and said, "We'd better find his owner before the day is up." She agreed and after dropping odd their dishes began to search.

They started by checking with the staffs of some of the establishments, mindful to keep the cat out of most of the dealings. They happened upon a shop selling grilled fish and saw Mineta of all people fanning them on the grill yelling about the prices. They approached "Mineta what are you doing, why aren't you with everyone?"

"Huh," Mineta looked at them forgetting what he was doing. "Eh, I got roped into this by some lecherous old man! He won't let me leave until the weekend is out!"

Yaoyorozu's face went white. "If even you say he's bad…" She got noticeably sick to her stomach.

"Mineta, have you seen someone searching for a cat?" Todoroki held onto the cat as if it were special to him.

"Eh, maybe, maybe I need to get rid of some grilled squid for some info." Mineta haggled as if was second nature it him.

"Fine then you little, I'll get two." Yaoyorozu produced the money and put it on the side counter next to the open grilling station. "Dang fishmongers," she whispered to herself.

"Much obliged, yeah a little black haired girl has been looking for one. Said she was gonna go look by the changing stations." He put the money into a lock box after counting it then put it into a lock box then proceeded to yell about his wears.

The two went back to the changing stations, "Back to square one it seems," Todoroki said. They started yelling about the cat while eating the grilled squid, surprisingly it was tasty. Todoroki fed some to Satoshi the cat. A little girl sprinted up to them soon with tears running down her face; she looked to be in primary school.

"You found my Satoshi!" The cat leaped out of Todoroki's arms to be with the little girl. She bent down to hold the cat which started to purr.

"Hi there," Yaoyorozu bent down to talk with the girl. "You know little Satoshi isn't supposed to be here, it's not a safe place for him."

"I know, but I didn't want him to be lonely." The little girl's lip quivered but then Todoroki patted her head.

"It's very nice to look out for your friends, but it's not nice to get you both in trouble." Todoroki spoke softly to the child, Yaoyorozu was impressed. "I'm sure your parents are looking for you and Satoshi, how about we go see them." The girl stopped crying and nodded her head. Todoroki reached out for her hand which she gave him. Yaoyorozu scooped up the cat and followed behind watch the two ahead of her. Maybe she was falling in as well.


	3. Heartbeat

Ojiro was helping set up the umbrellas for their site while others laid out towels or applied sunscreen or tanning oil. The gentle breeze of the salty air was a perfect match to the hot sun. "So which of us is going to show the girls to our site?" Iida asked.

"Oh I'll defiantly go," Mineta shouted raising he arm and flailing it about. Iida stared into his eyes.

"Does literally anyone else want to go?"

"I'll go," Todoroki said. "I need to go get a bite to eat anyway." With that he left breaking Mineta's perverted thoughts on having alone time with the girls. Iida thanked him as he left giving Mineta one last scowl before returning to work.

"Come on, little man," Sato said picking up Mineta, "Koji and I will find you something to do." With that Sato and Koda left with Mineta in hand yelling. Tokoyami lay on a towel under an umbrella flanked by Aoyama and Shoji.

"I'm gonna try the water out, see if it is the right temperature!" Kaminari shouted running for the water and practically dived into it like a salmon. Ojiro gave a slight smile and sighed. _He must be worried about something._ Ojiro didn't want to pry so he lay down on his own towel and closed his eyes.

He awoke to cheering from the class. He opened his eyes to looking at the white fabric to a swim suit he knew all too well. Hagakure had sent him multiple texts of the girly sailor suit and the arm accessories she added. To be honest, it made Ojiro blush when she sent him the messages. She sent him pictures of her clothes and her wearing the clothes before but this time was different. The implication was different. She said she was wearing it for him.

He lifted his head and noted that she put his head in her lap. "What's everyone going on about?"

"Oh Ojiro, Kaminari and Jiro are finally together!" She waved at them happily as the new couple walked to the seashore.

"So, um, what's up guys?" Kaminari and Jiro were holding hands with red faces walking out of the surf.

"Finally listening to what I say, dipshit," Bakugo muttered while putting sand into a bucket to build a sand castle.

Kirishima ran to them and put Kaminari in a headlock laughing heartily, "How does it feel to finally get everything you wanted?"

"Oh my god Jiro, you're first girl to get a boyfriend! How does it feel to know I'm gonna document your entire relationship?" Ashido grabbed her free hand and bounced up and down in the sand. She whispered into Jiro's ear, "And he lives in the same house. I better not hear of any late night shenanigans." Jiro yelled and hit Ashido with a powerful blast from her earphone jacks.

Ashido hit the ground uninjured and laughing. "Come on guys; let's leave the love birds alone. We have a cavalry battle to start!" Ashido raised a fist into the air as did Kirishima, after letting go of Kaminari.

"Ojiro, let's win!" Hagakure shouted with her usual enthusiasm.

"Let's do our best."

She stomped her foot on the ground. "You could at least act like we are going to win!"

The teams entered the water just below Ojiro and Kirishima's waists. Kirishima trenched his arms, "No quirks, first to fall loses?" He lowered so Ashido could climb him.

"No complaints from me." Hagakure jumped onto his back which nearly made him fall until he used his tail to steady himself.

"Ready?" Ashido yelled getting ready for the first clash. "BATTLE!" The teams collided, their arms feeling the weight of the other's strength. Ojiro was strong, but was his knees soon started to buckle. Kirishima combat skills have been honed because of his time spent interning with Fatgum. He did not try to more finesse into it than needed, the raw power he had was more than enough to overwhelm Ojiro.

"Oh oh oh, Hagakure, it doesn't seem like your horse has the will to power to pull through." The girls were more evenly matched. Hagakure tried to brute force her way through instead of using her passive invisibility to gain the upper hand. Ashido gave her a wink, as if this were planned. Ashido pooled a tiny bit of her weaker acid in a fingertip and swiped up in between Hagakure's chest. The material fell down as Kirishima backed away, hitting Ojiro on the top of his head.

Ojiro stopped pursuing the Kirishima and touched the top on his head. He gave a yelp of surprise taking him off balance and both went falling into the water. Ojiro stood back after trying to catch his breath from the sudden shock. He saw Hagakure standing as well. "Ojiro, there's water in my eyes, can you find my top?"

 _Damn Tooru, why is she so forward?_ Ojiro grabbed the top as politely as he could. "Tooru, please come with me for a bit." His voice cracked a bit from the embarrassment and the two walked a fair bit away from Kirishima and Ashido. He gave her the top back and said, "Please, don't mess with me like that again."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hagakure was taken aback by his accusation. "I just wanted to play a nice game with my best friend Ojiro and,"

"I want honesty, Tooru," Ojiro interrupted.

"I wanted Ashido to set something like this up for a while." She admitted. "I wanted to show how much I liked you but didn't know what to do!"

Ojiro sighed, "You ever think of asking me, Tooru?"

"Wah?"

Ojiro rubbed the back of his head with his arm more embarrassed now. "I mean, you could have just asked. We already talk so much that I could tell something was up and I," Ojiro's speech got faster and more slurred the longer he went. Hagakure interrupted him by closing their distance with a silent hug that Ojiro accepted after a second of shock.

Kirishima and Ashido watched as the two had a bit more to discuss between themselves. "You think they're gonna be alright?" Kirishima asked as Ashido was beginning to walk away from her handy work.

"I suppose that's up for them to decide. I leave it up to their capable hands." Ashido smiled back at him, did a little twirl with her arms up showing her finger horns that she did before and then walked forward once again.

"Why do you want everyone to be in one of your, what do you call them?"

"Ships."

"Yeah. Why do you want everyone to be in one of your ships?"

"Eijiro, what do you think sets us apart from villains?" She stopped walking and turned back to him waiting for the answer.

Eijiro took in the sight of the light blue frilly bikini matching the waves. "I'm not sure how to answer; obviously we follow the rules and want to help people."

"So close to the perfect answer! We have things we want to save. Society, own stuff, and the people close to us; the closer they are to us the harder we'll work to save them. Love makes us want to work harder, be stronger, and be better. Plus, I only help them move forward they already like each other, they just need a push. And it's cute!" She gave a bight toothy smile.

He returned it, "For the girl with the lowest scores you get really philosophical."

She ran over to hit him in the arm several times, "Hey come on now, that's mean!"

He gave a hearty laugh. "I have to admit, that was a good idea though. Even if she's invisible he'll still notice the bikini top."

"Right! Now normally I'm not one to be vain but that idea was perfect."

An idea popped into Kirisima's head, "So I get something in return for being roped up into this scheme, right?"

"Eh…" Ashido tapped the tips of her two forefingers together. "I guess I can get you something you want. It better be reasonable."

Kirishima gave a sly grin, _messing with others isn't a good habit._ He grabbed hold of her using his forearm on her back to close their distance. "What if I said I wanted you?" He whispered in faux confidence. He could feel her heartbeat.

"Oh goodness, don't do this to me Eijiro! This isn't a good idea!" She whispered back.

He got closer to her face, his voice getting lower. "Why is that?"

"Because I have no idea what I'll do if we continue." She leaned in to connect their lips. He wanted her to freak out, to promise not to interfere with people's love lives. He supposed falling for her was a better outcome.


	4. Green Tea

Uraraka cheered with the rest of the class the watching Jiro and Kaminari on the surf. She heard Bakugo mutter, "Finally listening to what I say, dipshit." She gave a scowl as he went on filling his bucket with sand. _He could at least pretend to be happy for them,_ she thought to herself watching the scene unfold as Ashido and Kirishima joked with the new couple.

Midoriya wondered in amazement beside her, "Wow, I would have never thought they'd be like this after their teasing." Uraraka's heart cracked as if he'd punched her there directly.

"You don't understand girls much, do you Deku?"

Midoriya gave an embarrassed smile admitting, "I haven't had much practice with girls you were my first girl-friend." He realized what it sounded like after he said it, "friend who is a girl I mean!" he put up his hands and waved them about defensively. Uraraka's heart skipped a beat when she heard him. She did not know if it took her by surprised as she knew he was a hero otaku but it did make her elated.

The cheering died down as the others went their separate ways. "So um, how do I look, Deku?" Uraraka did a slow twirl to show off her green and orange top and her orange skirt.

Midoriya blushed while muttering something about dying a happy man. "Will you two love birds help or get out of the way? I gotta build this before it gets dark out here!" Bakugo berated them as he was bringing a bucket of sea water.

 _Shut it Bakugo! We can do as we please you know!_ Uraraka wanted to say that but fought back against it. Today was supposed to be a fun one with Midoriya and Iida not one spent yelling back and forth with Bakugo. She looked to Midoriya with bright shining eyes and a large smile. "Sorry Uraraka, do you mind if we help get these castles up?" With that her eyes dulled and smile faded. He clapped his hands together and bowed. "I wanted to make this your best weekend ever at the beach but do that I needed to promise that we'd help Kacchan. Please, spare some time," Midoriya pleaded with her to help she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, I guess we can help."

"Thank you, Uraraka!" He gave her a quick toothy smile and thumbs up which made her hair stand up. "Iida would you help us as well?" Iida had finished clearing the site and applying sunscreen so he nodded his agreement to helping.

"Alright you bastards, we've gotta build this before dark!" Bakugo produced three five-gallon buckets, a shovel, and a small trowel from the bags he and Midoriya had carried to the beach with one bag's contents left untouched. "Four-eyes, you'll be on water duty! Keep getting buckets of water so Deku can shovel sand into! Round-face will be on me, two handfuls of the watered sand so we can build the main tower then we work on the secondary and the tertiary towers!" Bakugo barked the orders and they went to work.

With only a few mistakes leading to one of the towers falling over and needing to be redone when Uraraka made it to thin the work steadily progressed. Bakugo however decided they needed another tower to maintain structural integrity, much to the dismay of the others. The four towers were large, four feet tall, and arranged in an oval the walls thick and the battlements had been made so well they blocked the view of the courtyard which was large enough for Midoriya to stand in the center and move around in.

"Bakugo, are we done yet? It's nearly dark out," Uraraka whined. She was exhausted from the work and only had enough time to go lay in the water when the rest had bought food, to which Midoriya had bought her some grilled fish on a stick and a can of strawberry soda.

"No yet… not… yet… and done!" He carefully carved his name into the westward tower at the base to announce who owed the piece of art. "You all might not be one-hundred percent useless after all. Manual labor might truly be the best thing to happen to you people."

Before Uraraka had a chance to use her Gunhead Martial Arts on Bakugo for insulting them and blue-collar workers Midoriya grabbed her arm. "The sun's going down, look, the guys have made even made a fire! Let's see what they are up to!" Uraraka acquiesced to his demand her rage quickly subsiding.

Most of the class save her and those with her and, interestingly enough, Mineta had already sat down in a circle on logs around a small fire. Yaoyorozu must have made a wooden guitar with her creation quirk as Jiro was strumming a few chords as she sat next to Kaminari. "Hey," Kirishima shouted, "come on guys sit down over here, Kaminari was just about to play us something!" They sat awaiting the song and warmed by the fire their hearts soared or it might have been the setting sun and their close proximity, Uraraka could not decide on which one was correct.

"Okay, I've been giving you lessons so don't you dare disappoint them." Jiro handed over the guitar.

"Alright, alright, I won't disappoint," Kaminari said. "But I'm gonna need the help Sero and Kirishima to help with the melody." Sero and Kirishima went to go flank Kaminari while Jiro sat down on Sero's former seat. Kirishima gave a wink to Ashido as he sat down.

"Alright, now this is a love song so get together with your better half and stay close." Kaminari gave a grin to Jiro as he strummed out a chord.

Uraraka blushed fiercely as she wondered what to do. They were both trying to be heroes and this would only complicate things. She didn't know if it was love or simple attraction, as he did look good without his shirt. Uraraka had taken several glances throughout the day and she certainly liked what she saw.

Oh sometimes I feel like I can read woman's mind

Seems to happen all the time

Since I figured out exactly what a woman likes

Let me give my brothers some advice

(YEEAAAHHHH)

So listen up real good

And we all start vining

Don't keep on waiting

She's looking for you to send that message

Of you completely naked

(Yep)

She's looking for that dick pic

She wants it right of the bat

She's looking for that dick pic

A lady shouldn't have to ask

Go ahead and send her a pic or two

Show her that you are better than the other dudes

She's waiting for that dick pic

That's what the gentlemen got to do

Ashido was snickering before the song started but as soon as Kaminari said "dick pic" she burst into laughter grabbing her stomach and nearly falling backwards. "Kaminari! You big dumb idiot," Jiro yelled trying to get up and smack Kaminari but was stuck to her seat, Sero's tape connecting her to it.

"Sorry, Babe. If you knew what I was gonna you defiantly wouldn't have let me sing it." Jiro growled at him them sent an earphone jack at him, placing it in his ear and sending her heartbeat to him he short circuited.

Uraraka and Midoriya sat through the song with their heads down trying to not look at each other while Todoroki asked Yaoyorozu what a "dick pic" was.

"Sorry the day came out like this instead of something a bit more special," Midoriya apologized.

"What are you so sorry for, Deku? It may not be the average beach holiday but spending all this time with you guys has been fun!" They smiled at each other.

"Look over there, fireworks!" Asui told the class.

Uraraka turned to them; the fireworks were shooting up from the large sand castle they had spent the day making. She had an idea of who was lighting them off. "Deku, did you plan this?"

"Well I um, wanted it to be special you know!" She gave him a hug that made him stand up straight and blush.

Later as the commotion died down and the fireworks sputtered out Bakugo came from out of the sand castle with a few bangs singed trying to stretch his hands out. The rest of the group had gone on to go find the hotel they were to stay at Uraraka had stayed to talk with the boy.

"What do you want, Round-face?" He walked past her on his way on the hotel.

"Why did you agree to help, Deku?"

Bakugo sighed, "I wasn't helping him, I just wanted to use up those fireworks and I don't like owing favors."

"Whatever you say Bakugo." She sighed. "Don't think this makes us friends, but… thanks Bakugo."

"Pft, same to you. Anyone who settles for Deku can't think very highly of themself." With that Uraraka readied her Gunhead Martial Arts.


End file.
